Twilight Academy
by SpringBorn
Summary: Rose Ann Turner is in the Special class in Twilight Academy which is run by Prince Seifer. Rose Ann has a hug crush on the prince but knows it could never happen. Throw in her one time friend, Namine who’s now a rival for Seifer’s affection. Can Rose win?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Academy

By Heather Martell

Author's Note: My first try at a Seifer Fic. Criticism is welcome but no flames please! Sorry if this is short. Read and review, please!

Character: Seifer

Genre: Romance/sci-fi

O.C.:

Name: Rose Ann Turner

Age: 18

Height: 5'7

Weight:?

Weapon: Sickle. The blade is a dark red looks like blood and the handle is made is pure silver with ceremonial marks of skulls, fire and snakes.

Love Interest: Seifer

Best Friend: Namine at the beginning, later Fuu

Looks: Silver hair with blue highlights, violet eyes almost red. Wears a blue tube top, a white button down shirt that she keeps unbutton at all times except for school, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, green pants, black work boots, two black belts with one hanging loose around the left hip, a single black fingerless glove with gold capped knuckles, and two piercing in each ear.

Personality: Calm, friendly, protective of friends, caring, can be slightly sarcastic at times, tends to swear when excited or very mad, may seem unfeeling at times

**Prologue**

Nanotechnology or Nano's for short is becoming increasingly popular. It is used in many ways. It's used to make people stronger, smarter and a better fighter. Another way is healing the wounded, dying or the sickly. That's how I lost my best friend. My dear friend who I know since infancy is sick, dying even. The doctors of Twilight Town decided to inject the Nano's into her blood. They said it would make things better, granted it did but it also changed everything.


	2. The real ch1, sorry!

Twilight Academy

By Heather Martell

CHAPTE ONE

**Author's Note**: My first try at doing a Seifer fic. Criticism is welcome, no flames please! Please read and enjoy!

"Rose, wait!"

I didn't wait. I couldn't wait. I had to get to the hospital as fast as I could. I had to be there. I had to make sure that everything went alright. I had to see her. I had to see my friend, Namine.

"Rose!"

I burst through the double doors of the hospital and ran down the long white hallway that stunk of cleaning chemicals and other cleaning supplies. I ran past nurses, doctors, patients, and visitors. I continued to run till I got to another pair of double doors that led to the recovery room. I stopped to lean against the wall, catching my breath.

"Rose Ann Chase!" my cousin, Pence yelled huffing puffing as he came to a stop. It wasn't often that he used my full name. When he did it was because I did something that he didn't approve. I swear sometimes he was more like my mother than a cousin.

"Finally!" Olette said stopping a few inches away from Pence.

"Rose, I know you're worried about Namine," Hayner said shaking his head smiling at me. "But you know you shouldn't run in a hospital."

I sighed in irritation and impatience.

"I know already! You don't have to point it out!"

"We're worried just as much as you are, Rose," Olette stated.

"Can we just go see her now?" I asked, whining. I hated whining but I was too worried and stressed to think clearly. I wanted to see my friend, badly.

You see, five years ago Namine became sick, real sick. The sickness didn't have a name yet for it was entirely new. Namine would puke up blood four times a day and had to stay in bed because she was so weak. Just when things couldn't get worse it did. Namine was slowly dying. Doctors tried everything but nothing worked. Not even blood transfusions. Finally a doctor, Dr. Something, I forget his name, came to the hospital a year ago with a cure of sorts. He suggested that the doctors inject Namine with Nano's, the whole new healing craze. The doctors weren't sure about it but they received an okay from Namine to go ahead with the procedure.

It was yesterday when the doctors injected the Nano's and I've been fretting since.

The others nodded, knowing how I felt. I pushed the doors open and headed down the white hallway. I knew the room number where they kept Namine. I didn't even stop at the nurse's station for directions. Namine's room is at the end of the hallway. My pace quickened as we neared it. I stopped at the door. I took a breath and knocked.

"Come in," came a very weak and tired voice.

I opened the door and poked my head in. My eyes widen in surprise.

Namine sat in bed, her back leaning against the oversized pillows. She was watching TV. When she heard the door opening her head turned and she smiled when we piled into to the room.

"Hey," she said softly. "It's good to see you."

"How are you feeling?" I asked heading towards the bed.

"Tired but fine."

"Rose here nearly ran over a bunch of people just to get here," Pence said smiling.

Namine chuckled weakly. "I can picture her doing that." She smiled at me.

I rubbed the back of my head, giving her a sheepish smile. Everyone laughed.

"So, how is school going? Did I miss anything?"

"Seifer is holding a contest," Hayner said casually not looking at me as he said it.

Everyone knew except Namine, I had a huge crush on the school's leader and prince of the High Class.

There are three classes in Twilight Boarding school.

Low Class-slaves: Sex toys, baby-sitters, butlers, maids, miners and librarians.

Middle Class: Teachers, doctors, cooks, chefs, bakers, bankers, and middle class families

High Class: Princes, princesses, just plain rich families and royalty

Special Class: Fighters (Kids taken from Middle and Low Classes are trained to fight from an early age. Hayner and I are in this category.) Fighters are eligible, if proven worthy, to marry a prince or princess.

The only way I could even get close to Seifer if I became a slave, lover, his wife or queen. I bet you wondering if wife and queen is the same thing if you married him. Nope, sorry it's not. Being a wife is one thing, a queen is another. I could be his wife but never queen. The only way I could become queen is if I was from the High Class which I'm not. I'm from Middle Class like the others.

Namine looked interested. Her blue eyes sparkled with life that I rarely seen since she was sick.

"What kind of contest?"

"He's looking for his…first wife," Olette said after some hesitation. Her green eyes met with my violet ones.

I said nothing as I watched the wheels turning in Namine's head. I was slightly worried. Namine, which I know of, had never shown any interest in these things. But maybe that was because she was dying and didn't have time to be interested. I tried to not let it bother me but there was a part of me that wondered what happened during the procedure.

"First wife, huh?"

"Yes."

"What does the contest consist of?"

None of them answered. Hayner, Pence and Olette kept looking at each other and kept giving me worried glances.

I sighed knowing someone had to answer.

"Everyday household stuff really. Sewing, baking, cleaning, doing the finances, raising a family, the usual household chores."

Namine smiled. She was good at that kind of things. The rest of us were okay but Namine really excelled in that category. She's the ideal perfect mother. Kids loved her, men adored her, and women envied her.

"That sounds interesting. I may sign up for it!"

_Great,_ I thought. _My best friend maybe Prince Seifer's wife!_

* * *

Two hours later, the others and I left the hospital to head back to the school. I was excused from my classes so I could see Namine. As much as I felt happy seeing her but I had to wonder what had changed her.

I shook my head and scolded myself.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I muttered as I walked onto the school grounds. Kids of several of ages waved at me as I walked. I waved back and smiled but it was all forced. Namine would be out of the hospital by Thursday. Today was Monday morning. I had time to figure out everything.

"Hey Rose!"

I looked up to see Rai, Fuu and Vivi heading towards me. The four of us got along pretty well but we weren't that close. Well except for Vivi. He was like a little brother to me. Vivi ran towards me and hugged my leg.

"Hi'ya, Rose!" Vivi greeted me.

I laughed. "Hi Vivi, what's up?" I took his hat off to rub his bald head. Yup, Vivi is bald. I was surprised as the rest of them.

"Not much. Classes are about to start. Don't you have training with Master Splinter, you know?"

I shrugged. "Yup. I just got back from visiting Namine in the hospital."

"Okay?" Fuu asked.

I knew what she meant and nodded. "Yeah. She'll be coming back to school soon." I left out the fact that Namine might be entering the first wife contest. Yeah, they knew I had a crush on their leader and friend.

The bell bonged loudly, signally the start of classes. I frowned, not wanting to go to class for once. I had too much on my mind at the moment but I knew I would be punished if I didn't turn up. I didn't feel like doing 200 laps around the football field, again.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you guys later." I waved to them as I jogged away. I guess I would have to think about Namine and her different behavior later.

Warrior's class is on the south side of the gym. It's shaped like a Greek coliseum. Seats that are built on platforms that rise high in the sky, cages build under the platforms with metal bars, and the ring where the warriors train their asses off.

Our teacher is Master Yoshi Splinter. He's in his late seventies but you would have never guessed it. He still has long black hair that is tied up in a long braid that ends past his knees. He black mustache is well kept and not a single trace of grey. He always stands up strait with his shoulders back, arms clasped securely behind his back. He had small black eyes that could spear any one. He's very strong and wise.

We all respected him for many reasons. The biggest reason, he can turn anyone into a fighter. Weather person is male, female, strong or weak. But the other reason is he is like a father to many of us who doesn't have families.

I just came out of the girl's locker room. I wore a white tank top, black shorts, and boots. I had my hair in a tight bun. Strapped to my back is my pole that turns into a sickle. I have it almost mastered but I'm still figuring it out.

"Rose!" Hayner greeted me. He wore a white shirt and black shorts.

"Hey." We banged our wrists together, smiling like goofballs. It was our greeting, a way of showing the world that we were buddies, true friends to the end. We had a different name in school. It was the Demonic Due. We were tough to beat and always had each other's back.

Hayner's weapon is a sword that got passed down from father to son for many generations. The blade is dark blue with silver veins. The hilt is made of white silver, a silver that can calm the wielder.

"Ready for another grueling day of Master Splinter's training?"

I laughed. "Kinda," I answered truthfully.

Hayner nodded in understanding. "Don't worry," he said after seeing the look on my face. "I'm sure it's just a faze that she's going through, no worries."

I nodded again. I didn't want to voice my opinion and hope. I wanted to be supportive of Namine and hoped for the best for her but…

I shook my head. I sounded like a jealous lover and I'm not even dating Seifer!

"Hey buck up! You never know. He may pick you, Rose."

I smiled somewhat. "Maybe."

Hayner put me in a headlock. "Hey! We'll have none of that, you hear? This is supposed to be a joyous day!" he reminded me.

"Okay, I got it!" I laughed, squirming in his grasp. "Now let me go!"

"What is going on here kids?" Master Splinter asked as he walked towards us. One brow was raised and there was an amused look on his wrinkled face.

"Nothing master," I said still in the headlock. I wiggled out of Hayner's grasp, stood up strait before bowing in respect. Hayner soon followed.

Master Splinter chuckled. "Alright you two it's training time. Unless of course you want to do a hundred laps around the field."

Hayner and I shared a look and visibly grimaced.

"No thanks!" We said in unison and left to go practice.

We found a spot near one of the many exits in the back of the coliseum. Hayner pulled out his sword and I pulled out my sickle.

"Ready?" Hayner asked, grinning.

"Bring it!"

We lunged at each other, blades meeting more than once. Sparks flew as the metal screeched loudly. We pushed against each other, trying to make the other slip. Neither of us budged. We jumped backwards and went at each other again. Dodging and taking swipes at each other.

I wasn't even breaking a sweat. I was so used to the fast pass of our training. In the beginning we were as slow as turtles but now we were faster, stronger, and more graceful in our movements.

Hayner's sword went flying over our heads. It made a thud sound as it landed on the ground and skidded away from us.

Our eyes locked and we both grinned.

"Toss aside your weapon and fight hand to hand?" he asked.

"As you wish dear friend." The sickle transformed back into a pole and I tossed it aside. We locked hands and pushed against each other. This resumed for a couple of minutes. I caught Hayner by surprise as I pushed against him quickly. I sent one of my fists into chest but Hayner caught it.

He grinned. "Nice try!"

"Heh." I lifted my leg up high and it crashed against Hayner's skull.

He grunted and staggered sideways, releasing my fist. I went after him again. My fist cocked back and ready to set lose when Master Splinter yelled out.

"Everyone to your places now, Prince Seifer is here!"

Hayner and I stopped and turned to see that a group of three entered the arena. My violet eyes go wide in surprise and my hear hammers against my chest.

Princes Seifer stands between two guards. He wore his trade mark hat that hid his soft blond hair. His blue eyes sparkled in the sun light. He wore a blue vest that showed off his well muscled abs. Over that is a white long jacket with no sleeves. He wore baggy dark purplish pants and black boots.

I gulped as he walked into the arena with arrogance, acting as if he owned the world. A sense of authority swirled around him. His gaze is filled with smugness and amusement.

Hayner nudged me with his shoulder. I turned to him to see that he was smiling. I returned the smile and turned my head to see that Seifer is looking right at me.

I blushed. _Oh crap!_ I thought. _Is he going to talk to me or something?_

Prince Seifer let his eyes roam up and down my body, his smirk growing even more. Finally his eyes met with mine again.

"You're Rose Ann, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes your highness," I replied.

"Good. I have a question for you."

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 2

Twilight Academy

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me soo long to update but I've been busy with personal problems and couldn't update. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter and please review.

CHAPTER TWO

I gulped. "Yes?"

"Your friends with that girl named Namine?" He asked.

I nodded. "I am. She's one of my best friends." _Why is wondering? Is he interested in her?_ I wondered.

"Did you know that she is entering in the contest?"

"Yes." I shifted, feeling really uncomfortable.

The air around us was quiet. The people around us were quiet and watchful, wondering what was going on.

Prince Seifer smirked. "I think she has the potential to succeed, don't you?"

I blinked and nodded. "I do."

"So you agree that she would make a great wife."

"Yes."

He laughed. I looked at him strangely, wondering why he was asking me this. I shifted again.

Prince Seifer nodded to his guards. He gave me one more look. "Your friend will have to get better by Friday. The contest starts at noon. You should be there to cheer her on."

He left.

I stood there, staring after him. I felt confused, angry and something else. I didn't know the name of the feeling but I felt it before. I sighed, remembering the name now. It was the feeling of dread.

"Rose…" Hayner put a hand on my shoulder. "You ok?" I hear the worry in his voice.

"It feels like I just got punched in the gut," I said. I could feel tears prickle at the edge of my eyes and I blinked them away. I sighed.

Hayner squeezed my shoulder gently. "Rose, just forget about him. It's not good to lose your heart to the royalty. It never ends well."

"I guess you're right. Let's go."

Training went smoothly after that. I knew I was only acting on autopilot but I couldn't concentrate. What Seifer said to me, it got on my nerves or what was left of them. Before I knew it, our training session was over with.

It was night and I was heading to my small apartment. I lived alone for as long as I could remember. I lived near the tower. I liked my small place. It belonged to me and I could call it my own. I had worked my butt off for it.

I sighed as I opened the door. I tossed my duffel bag and staff onto my love seat and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed a root beer out of the fridge, popped the top and took a sip. I felt drained. After dealing with the prince and Namine's growing interest in the contest I wasn't in a good mood.

I set my bottle down on the marble counter and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water ran down my tired body. After the shower, I got into my lavender pjs and sat down on the couch, sighing.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello." I picked up my phone. It was Olette. She was worried. "I'm Olette. Yes, I'll be fine." Silence. I sighed again. "Yeah I'm going Friday. I gotta support her or else Namine think she did something wrong or something happened." I nodded. "Yes I'm sure. I'll be fine. No worries." More silence as I listened to her. "Ok. Good night." I hung up.

Finishing my soda my thoughts strayed to the man that held my interest. I could see his face clearly in mind. I saw his blue eyes sparkle with mischief and the arrogant smirk on his handsome face. When his eyes crinkle, his scar was more visible but I thought that made him even more handsome.

I tossed my bottle in the trash and headed into my bedroom. My bedroom was small but cozy. I pulled down the covers of my twin bed and lay down. I shut my lamp off and closed my eyes.

That night I dreamt.

_I was in the orphanage. I knew the place well. I was five-years-old. It was a week before I turned six. It was the day I met Master Splinter for the first time. It was the day that he would be checking out the kids for new recruits. _

_I was sitting on the windowsill, looking outside the window. I had my silver hair in a ponytail. I was minding my own business when I felt a sharp pain. _

"_Ow!"_

_I hear mean laughter and turned to see a group of kids my age standing behind me. The leader was a girl a year older me. She had blond hair and was laughing. "What are you going to do about it, freak?"_

_The kids continued to laugh._

_My blood boiled and I knew my face was beat red. I had enough. I lunged at the girl and punched her in the nose. I heard a crack as bone hit bone. Blood gushed from the blonde's nose._

"_Ow! Y-You!" she lunged at me. I ducked and tripped her. The blond went flying into the wall. She got up, staggered a little and went after me again._

"_Amanda!" _

_The blond stopped and turned. She paled. "S-Sister!"_

_Sister Mary and an old man stood in the doorway. "What is the meaning of this?" Sister Mary demanded._

"_Rose started it!" _

"_What? I did not," I argued. "Amanda started it!"_

"_I don't care you started it, both of you in my office now!"_

_We left the playroom and headed down the hallway. We stopped at the door, took a breath and we both went in. Sister Mary and the old man were there._

"_Now I want to know the truth children," Sister Mary started calmly. "And no lies, either. Who started the fight?"  
"It was Amanda," I stated. "I was looking out the window when she pulled my hair."_

_Sister Mary nodded and turned to Amanda. "What do you have to say Amanda?"_

"_Yeah so what if I pulled her hair? She's a freak!"_

I jolted awake. It was always the same. I would always wake up at that part. I sighed. I hated my life in the orphanage. I was always picked on. I lay back down and went to sleep, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

"Hey Rose!"

I turned and saw my friends. "Hey guys."

"You look tired Rose," Olette said with worry.

I smiled tiredly. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"The same dream," Pence stated. I nodded. He sighed. Pence knew of my time in the orphanage better than anyone. He visited me often since I was there and saw what I had to go through.

"Yeah. I woke up where Amanda had called me a freak," I said.

Pence nodded. I read the look in his eyes. Those days at the orphanage may be over but I still got the "Freak" glare. I smiled at him reassuringly.

The bell rang. "We better go or else we'll get into trouble with the teachers," Hayner said.

I headed down the hallways. Lockers banged shut, kids called to their friends as they headed to classes. I was heading to Math class when I heard a yell.

I turned to see none other than Amanda Brigs, the girl who tortured me while I grew up in the orphanage. Amanda was standing over a kid that looked like he was new.

I sighed as I headed towards them.

"You little bastard!" Amanda snarled. "Do you have any idea of who I am?"

The kid shivered under her glare. "N-no ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am. It was an accident. I didn't mean to scratch your new boots."

Amanda shoved the kid and hard. The kid landed on the floor. I could see the kid was no older than nine-years-old. He had black hair that was cut short to the sides of his head. His blue eyes were wide in fear. Judging by the quality of his clothes, he was in the Low Class. His clothes were made of thin material.

"You little punk. You'll learn your place here." Amanda raised her fist to punch the boy.

I darted forward, grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her back and slammed her into the lockers.

"Touch the kid and you're going to lose your arm," I growled in Amanda's ear.

"You!"

I snickered. "Who did you think I was? Santa Clause?" I applied more pressure. "Still causing trouble I see. "

"Bitch. I should have known it was you Rose. You always had a weakness for the Lower Class," Amanda hissed in anger and in pain. "Why do you care for the Lower Class so much? They're weak. I bet that boy's mother is a good for nothing whore…Arg!"

I rammed my knee into her back. "Watch your mouth, Low Class." My voice was cold and unfeeling. "You act all high and mighty as if you belong in the High Class." I could hear her bones creak under the pressure. Amanda's breathing was slow and filled with pain.

"Unless you want me to break your arms I suggest you quit playing high and mighty or else." I jerked her back so hard I hear her cry in pain.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Amanda gurgled.

"I can't hear you." I jerked her arm again.

"Y-Yes!"

I nodded. "Good. Now get out of here and don't let me catch you bullying the kid again."

Amanda ran off, holding her hurt arm in her hand.

"You ok?" I asked, turning to the kid. I offered a smile.

"I am now," he said a little shakily. "Thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome. You're new aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"What's your name? I'm Rose by the way."

"Jeddah."

I smiled. "Jeddah, that's a nice name." He smiled.

"Where you going before Amanda started messing with you?" I asked.

"Math with Mr. Lambert."

I grinned. "So was I. We have the same teacher. Come on, I'll show you how to get there."

Jeddah smiled widely. "Thank you Rose."

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Jeddah turned out to be a nice kid. He was the oldest out of seven kids and did his best to look out for his younger brothers and sisters. Jeddah told me about his run in with Amanda. He told me that he ran into accidently and scratched her new boots. I told him not to worry about it and if he had any more problems with her to come get me.

Finally the bell rang for lunch.

"Over here!"

I smiled as I saw Hayner, Olette and Pence sitting at our usual table. I headed towards them.

"Hey what's up?" I asked sitting down next to Pence.

"Not much. I heard that you had a run in with Amanda," Pence said, taking a sip of his milk. "Your new friend, Jeddah, was telling us about it."

I nodded as I shoveled a fork full of my macaroni and cheese into my mouth. "I did. She won't be torturing kids for a while." I smirked at the last part. Pence shook his head. Olette and Hayner just laughed.

A shadow fell over me. I turned to see Amanda standing there. She had her arm in a sling.

I raised a brow.

"You are going to pay for this!"

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 3

Twilight Academy

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the review Mikki! Lol I know what you mean. Amanda is mean but she's going to be staying for a while -_- And thank you GreyRoseDuelist for bringing my character Mary sueness to my attention. I appreciate it. I'll do my best to fix it in the future chapters. Please review!

CHAPTER THREE

"What do you want Amanda?" I asked in a bored tone. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You know exactly what I want, FREAK!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch at that but I kept a straight face. "Resorting to name calling, are we? I thought we were above that?" I smirked.

Amanda's face turned red.

I grinned cruelly. "What's wrong Amanda? Cat got your tongue?"

"Rose," Pence said worriedly. "Maybe you shouldn't…"

Amanda glared at Pence. "Shut up fatty."

SMACK!

A red handprint appeared on the side of her face. The sharp crack of skin against skin echoed in the cafeteria, quieting the noise.

"Rose?"

I glared so coldly at Amanda that it sent chills down my friend's spines. I stood up slowly and walked towards her. Amanda didn't move back stood where she was.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Him. Fatty. Ever," I growled. I felt my blood boil as I stood there. No one called my cousin "Fat" or "Fatty" while I was there. I grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted the girl off the ground. Amanda's eyes gone wide with fear as I held her by her shirt. She held onto my arm with her one good one.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Rose, put her down," Olette pleaded. "She's not worth it."

"Yeah," Hayner agreed. "Just put the hoe down and we'll find another place to finish lunch, ok?" He put a hand on my shoulder. Hayner was the only one besides Master Splinter who could get close to me without worrying about losing a arm. He squeezed it gently.

I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing he was right. I lowered Amanda to the floor. As soon as her feet touched the ground, I let out a growl and punched Amanda in the nose. A loud crack was heard and blood flew. Amanda let out a cry and landed on the ground, holding a bloody broken nose.

"Feel better now?" Hayner asked.

Breathing heavily, I nodded. "Yes." I grabbed my bagged lunch. "Let's go find another place before I totally lose it."

Grabbing our belongings, the gang and I left the cafeteria. We were soon greeted by the warmth of the sun and the nice breeze that blew softly. We sat under the old willow tree and opened up our lunches. No one spoke of the incident in the cafeteria and for that I was grateful. It was Olette who broke the silence.

"Rose, are you ok?"

I thought for a moment and shook my head. "No I'm not alright. I can't believe I lost control. I mean, Amanda has always gotten on my nerves and all I did was pushed her around like she does with the people that she pushes around but I never once punched her that hard." Pence gave me a look. "Well maybe that one time in the orphanage but other than that and today, I never once punched her."

I growled and rubbed a hand through my hair. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

The others shared a look. I saw the look and I sighed again. "Come on guys. Tell me your opinion."

"Is it because you're worried Namine?" Hayner asked. "Is it because of the Nano's in her body? Are you worried that they might mess with her?"

My eyes narrowed. "I don't know about the Nano's messing with her but I am worried about her."

"She's acting a little unusual but then again she's been too sick to think about boys."

Olette and Pence nodded in agreement. Hayner didn't look convinced but didn't say anything.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

I stood up and tossed her garbage in the bin. "I'll see you guys after school." I didn't wait for them to respond.

Classes went by fast. So fast I didn't even know that it was time to go home. I was so busy doing work that the teacher had to shake me out of the stupor I was in.

"Miss Turner, class is over now," the teacher said kindly.

I looked up, stupidly. "Oh…that time already?" The teacher nodded.

I grabbed my stuff and stood up. "Thank you."

"Rose, are you ok? You seem off today."

I shook my head and forced a smile. "I'm fine. Just tired." I didn't want anyone to know that I was worried about Namine. I didn't want the teachers to keep bugging me but I knew they only cared.

"I'm not getting much sleep but that's all."

The teacher looked like she wanted to say something but just smiled. "Ok but if there's anything you want to talk about you can talk to me."

I nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." I left the room and headed down the hallways. I stopped at my locker and saw the picture of me and Namine when we were kids. That was before the disease had hit her. _Crap,_ I thought. _Tomorrow is Thursday. If she wants to enter the contest, she'll have to be out by tomorrow._

I slammed the locker door shut after I put my books away. I needed to Master Splinter. I needed guidance.

"Master Splinter?" I called as I headed into his office.

"In here child," Master Splinter called from somewhere in his office. I followed his voice till I reached a small room that's connected to his office. The room is clean and not much decoration on the walls if any. I guess it was a meditation room or something. Master Splinter stood in the middle of the room, doing Tai Chi.

He finished a form and turned to me with a fatherly smile. "Is everything all right?" He raised a brow.

I smiled. Master Splinter always knew when something was troubling me.

"I'm troubled, master," I said. "I gave Amanda a bloody nose today and I sprained her arm. The first time I found her attacking a kid from the lower class and I put a stop to it and now she tried something with during lunch. I never snapped in that way before."

Master Splinter nodded. "I see and you usually have good patience, too. What else is on your mind? Is it Namine and Prince Seifer?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"You think that Namine knows of your feelings for the prince but ignores it?" He asked.

"I don't know but…."

"But?"

"It's just that Namine hasn't shown interest in guys before but that could be from the fact that she thought she was dying and now that she not, it just seems like all of the sudden Namine has a sudden interest in Prince Seifer. Am I in the wrong, master? For feeling this way?"

Master Splinter went quiet, thinking. "It is not wrong for you to feel this way, Rose. Your confused, correct?"

I nodded. "I can understand it but try not to let it get to you, ok? It may be just a phase that's she going through. Namine wants to explore the things that she's missing and get used to them again."

"But what if she doesn't need me anymore?" I asked, lowering my gaze. "What if…"

"What if she doesn't want to be friends anymore?" he asked. "Rose, Namine will need you more than ever now. She'll turn to you for guidance and strength. Be there for her, that's all you can do."

I sighed, feeling slightly better but still having doubts. "I'll try master."

Master Splinter nodded and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Things will get better, child. Do not let it get you down so much. You're a strong girl and you still have friends and me to help."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you master."

"Now get along now, I'm sure you have homework to do." He grinned.

I groaned. "Thanks for reminding me." I smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved and headed out.

I was heading home when I saw the Royal coach heading my way. I raised a brow but kept walking. I bet it was one of the princesses or princes on a mission or something.

"Whoa there," the driver said, slowing the horses.

I stopped and turned, stunned. The door opened and out came Prince Seifer.

Holy cow! I thought. What does he want with me or does he want more info on Namine?

"You're the girl from Master Splinter's class, Turner, right?" He asked with a smirk.

I nodded slowly. "Um yea, my name is Rose." I blushed heavily, forgetting protocol and bowed quickly.

Prince Seifer chuckled. "Come now, I get enough of that in the palace," he said. "Stand up."

I got up slowly, watching him. "What can I do for you, Prince…?"

"It's just Seifer when it's just you and me, ok?"

"Erm, what can I do for you Seifer?" I asked.

"I was bored, so I came out for a ride. That's when I saw you," Seifer said. "I'd figure I have more fun with you."

I blushed heavily at what he said. He chuckled again.

"I want you to ride with me," He said. I looked stunned. "Me? But why? When there's plenty other girls out there…"

Seifer covered my mouth with his hand. I felt his breath on my face and I saw how his blue eyes sparkled.

"I don't want other girls, I want you Rose," Seifer said lowly.

Too Be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

Twilight Academy

**Author's Note:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters except my own! Just to let you know, I don't hate Namine, at all. I just wondered what it would be like if she had a darker side to her. Enjoy and please review!

CHAPTER FOUR

I stared at him, shocked and a little flattered but mostly shocked. What in the world would a prince want with me?

"Uh…I'm sorry but did I hear you right?" I asked, blushing. "I mean, why would you want me for?" I couldn't believe what I was even hearing.

Seifer gave me his trademark smirk. "You know your cute when you blush, right?" he teased. I blushed even harder. He laughed and grabbed me by the hand. "Come on, I don't bite." Seifer pulled me inside his coach and helped me onto a cushioned seat. "Let's go driver." The coach started forward.

"Uh…" I started, not sure what to say. Seifer squeezed my hand. "Relax, babe. I did tell you that I don't bit…much." That did the total opposite. I couldn't relax and why did he have to call me that?

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing in the Special Class?" Seifer asked amusement in his tone. "I would have thought that you would have been in the Middle Class." I frowned slightly. "I'm an orphan, sir. I proved myself to Master Splinter at an early age, that's why I'm in the Special Class."

Seifer laughed again. "'Sir'? Please, Rosie, I told you to call me Seifer." His eyes twinkled. I knew I was still blushing but that wasn't of being flirted and teased with, I was getting a little angry with the prince.

"My name is 'Rose'. Not 'Rosie'," I said, frowning. Seifer grinned. "Well than, how about 'dove'? Since you didn't like my original nickname for you." I sighed. "Is it that hard to just call me by my first name?"

Seifer shook his head, smiling. "No but I prefer to call you 'dove' instead." I resisted an eye roll. "Why?"

Seifer leaned towards me, our faces two inches away from each other. I could feel his warm breath on my face. He cupped my cheek gently, our noses touching. "Because little dove, I find you most interesting. " He pulled away, a smug look on his handsome face, letting his hand resting on my cheek for a few more minutes before taking it away, almost hesitantly.

I raised a brow at this. _Who knew that he was a flirt,_ I thought. "Uh okay than…" I turned around in my seat, looking forward. "But you still haven't really answered my question as to why you wanted me to accompany you."

"Oh? I thought I made myself clear," Seifer said, casually putting an arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer. I felt my heart beat against my chest. I was getting nervous but I'd be lying to myself if I didn't enjoy having his arm around me or being this close to him.

"Enlighten me," I said trying to keep calm. I didn't want to look like one of those overly obsessed fan girls that I've seen multiple times following him around like lost puppies. It was sickening to watch.

Seifer turned towards me, watching me, not answering right away. Cupping my cheek and leaning forward, Seifer answered, "You interest me, Rose." I could feel his breath on my face, making me turn red but I couldn't break his gaze. He kept leaning forward. I gulped, nervously.

"Seifer…what are you?" I started to ask but got cut off by…Seifer kissing me? I felt my entire face turned red. My heart ram against my ribcage. I felt myself slowly returning the kiss, my body reacting on its own. Even though I wanted to kiss him back but…

"No, wait…" I said, pushing Seifer back gently but firmly, my breathing is heavy. "I'm sorry but I can't…" Seifer smirked. "Well now, I'm surprised that you actually pushed me away, dove. Not a lot of girls would do that," he said, still cupping my face in his hands. I frowned.

"I'm not like other girls, Seifer," I remarked, taking his hands and pulling them away. "As much as I like you and enjoyed being kissed by you, I don't want to give people the wrong impression of me." I scooted back till my back was pressed against the side of the coach.

Seifer still had the smirk on his face but I saw his eyes flicker a bit before he closed them. Was it that he gained a new respect for me? Or was it for something else? I watched him, wondering what he was going to say.

"Heh, seems I was right about you," Seifer said. "You are different but I find that attractive." He leaned forward again and I thought he was going to kiss me again but he surprised me by pressing his nose to mine. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

I stared at him, shocked. "Uh…thanks?" Seifer laughed. "Come on, I'll take you home now. Driver, head to Rose's place and on the double." "Yes Prince Seifer!" the driver said, heading in a new destination. I couldn't help but smirk. Seifer was okay company and definitely interesting to talk to. Before I knew it, the coach stopped at the apartment building that I lived int. The driver jumped down from his seat and opened the door for me, holding his hand out. I took it and stepped down, not used to this kind of thing. I nodded my thanks to the driver and turned to Seifer.

"Uh thank you for the ride," I said with a small smile. "Pleasure is all mine," Seifer said, taking my hand and kissing it. "Well than, have a good night, little dove." He let go and headed back inside the coach and left.

I chuckled slightly and headed inside. Walking up the stairs to my place, my phone started to vibrated. "Hello? Hey Hayner, what's up?" I listened for a bit, sighing slightly in relief and in dread. "I'll meet you there. Alright, I'll see you there. Bye." I hung up and went back down the stairs and started to walk to the hospital. Namine was being released from the hospital today.

The hospital grew as I gotten closer to it. I could see Olette at the entrance, waiting. I picked up my pace and jogged over to her. "Hi Olette," I greeted her. "How is she?"

"Hey Rose," Olette greeted me. "She's good, excited mostly. The doctor said that the Nano's helped her a lot. Namine is stronger than what was but needs to be kept an eye on for a while to see if there's any complications or not."

"That's understandable," I said. "Who is she staying with?" Olette shrugged her small shoulders. "Not a clue. Namine hasn't said yet. I think she was waiting for you to get here before she say's anything." Olette headed inside, the doors opening as she walked in. I followed behind, thinking.

"I see." My mind was torn between Seifer's kiss and the wellbeing of my childhood friend. I blushed somewhat, thinking of him. I shook my head, scolding myself.

"Rose!" I looked up to see who had called my name, not realizing that we had walked into Namine's room, and got tackled to the ground by none other the girl in name. I caught Namine, standing my ground. "Whoa. Easy there." I laughed; surprised that she could even walk. "Seems like you're a whole lot better now, huh?" I asked.

"I am now," Namine said with a small smile. "I'm glad you guys never gave up on me." I ruffled her hair, smiling. "Now why would you think that? We would never give up on you."

"Yeah," the other's agreed. "You're our friend, Namine," Hayner said, smiling widely, folding his arms behind his head.

"Rose is right, we could never give up on you," Olette and Pence chimed in together. Namine laughed again. She sounded so healthy, it was a miracle.

"So, Olette told me that the doctor wants you to be under surveillance for a while, to make sure there are no complications with the Nano's, right?" I stated. Namine nodded. "Yes. I was hoping if it would be alright if I stayed with you for a bit." She looked hopeful.

I stared at her, not answering right away. I bit the inside of my cheek, hard enough to draw blood. _Quite being an ass Rose, _I scolded. _This is Namine, your friend! She needs your right now!_ I mentally punched myself and forced a smile, after seeing the worried look on Namine's porcelain face. She really did look like one of the delicate dolls but I'm straying here.

"Of course you can stay with me," I said, reassuring her. "I'd love the company."

Namine hugged me again. "Thank you!"

I grinned but on the inside I was wondering, _what did I get myself into?_

To Be Continued…


	6. Temp Chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Kimiko no Mizuki

ShikiKira

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	7. Chapter 5

Twilight Academy

**Author's Note:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters except my own! Thank you for the reviews everyone! Enjoy and please review!

CHAPTER FIVE

Night came fast that night. Namine was in the bathroom, taking a shower. I was already in my tank top and shorts, getting ready for bed. I'd be sleeping on the couch that night, well probably for a couple of nights, depending on Namine's health and how the Nano's were reacting.

I was making my bed on the couch when I heard the bathroom door open and out came Namine, wearing a white night gown. It made her look even more like a china doll.

"Feel better now?" I asked, smiling. Namine nodded, toweling her white blond hair. "Yeah I do," she said, laughing in her musical voice. "I feel normal now." I raised a brow, grinning. "Define normal." We laughed at that, feeling like the old childhood friends we were, before her sickness started.

Namine yawned. "Someone is tired," I said, watching as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I am a bit," she answered. "Are you sure you don't mind me taking your bed?" She looked at me, her blue eyes staring at me. I shook my head. "Nah, no worries," I told her, placing my hands on her slim shoulders and steering her towards the bed room.

"You need sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you," I said, opening the door for her. Namine sighed as she got into bed and pulled the blankets up. "Thank you, Rose," she said, looking at me. "You're a good friend."

I rubbed the back of my head, sheepishly. "Hey, I try," I said, grinning. "Good night Namine. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Namine said and snuggled into the blankets, closing her eyes. I smiled and closed the door, making my way to the couch. I plopped down on it, pulled my blanket over me and went to bed.

/

"Wake up Rose!" Hayner yelled in my ear.

Eyes snapping open, I jumped, literally, off the couch and landed on my stomach. "Ow!" I yelled loudly. Loud laughter erupted behind me. I shifted unto my side to see Hayner, Pence, Olette and Namine standing behind me, laughing their butts off.

"Good morning!" they said together, still laughing. I glared at them and mumbled, "Good morning," as I got up slowly, rubbing my sore gut and walking past them. I headed into my bedroom, got some clothes and went into the bedroom to take a shower. Once I was clean and wearing my clothes, I headed out to the dining room to see the table was set.

"Sleep good?" Namine asked from behind me. I turned to her, nodding. "Yeah I do," I said, feeling fully awake. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good," Namine said, smiling. "I bet your hungry but we gotta hurry. We only have an hour before the sign-ups for the contest start and I want to get there before there's a line." I nodded, biting my tongue hard enough to taste blood. I wanted to be happy for her and cheer her on but I was…miserable about the whole thing.

Hayner nudged me in the back, sensing my gloomy mood. "Hey, today is going to be fun," he said, smiling like the goofy kid he was. "Today we celebrate Namine's good health." His message to me, _Calm down Rose, it's okay. She may decide not to go through it and if she does, be happy for her. Remember, she's your friend and she needs you to support her._

I sighed and put on a smile as I sat down at the table with Namine. The others soon followed and we started to eat breakfast. Breakfast that day was blueberry pancakes with sausages and orange juice.

"What have I missed in school?" Namine asked, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Not much," Pence said with a mouth full of food. He stopped when he saw that we were all laughing. Pence blushed slightly and swallowed his food before continuing. "Just the usual life at school, nothing new. Amanda starting her usual fights with Rose."

Namine turned her gaze towards me. "Again?" she asked, sighing. "Rose, you got to stop getting into fights or else they'll kick you out of school."

I snorted, "Not my fault if they don't keep tabs on Amanda. They'll keep tabs on everyone else but not her?"

"Rose, I know your upset with her and you did break her nose but you gotta learn to keep your anger in check," Olette said. "Isn't that what Master Splinter had been teaching you?"

I nodded. "Yes, he has," I said, taking a sip of my juice. "But it takes time."

"But it was funny as hell though," Hayner laughed and stopped when he saw the glares he was getting from Namine and Olette. "Uh…maybe it wasn't all that funny…"

Pence and I shared a look, grinning. I finished my breakfast and stood up. "Well, if we want to make it to the signups, we better head out now. We still have school, remember?" I grinned.

The other's groaned as they finished their food, brought the dirty plates to the dishwasher and filled it. Namine put the soap in and closed the door, pushing the button to start it.

We grabbed our backpacks and headed out the door. "At least today is warm out," Olette said, sighing.

"Yesterday was warm, too," Pence pointed out. "We were just too busy being inside most of the time to enjoy it."

"So true," Hayner said. "The only times we're allowed out is for training or gym." He walked beside Olette and Pence.

I nodded in agreement. "I know and they're always telling us that we need to get our exercise." Pence smirked. "You don't need exercise Rose," he said as he poked me in the gut. "Your plenty skinny enough." I swatted his hand away, laughing. "Geez thanks," I said. We were in town than, walking towards the castle that was a short mile away from the Tram Common. The castle was in the distance but not matter how far you're away from it, it's still breathtaking. A wrought iron fence and gate surrounded the castle's walls. Tower's rose from the great walls, some wider than the others. The roofing was the traditional grey but it complimented the pure white stone walls. There were stained glass windows and regular glass windows in the walls. The stone gargoyles sat on their ledges as if they were guarding it. The guards stood at the entrance, watching people enter through.

Namine smiled as she stepped through the gates with us behind her. There was a line up a head and it was filled with women from the ages of fifteen to eighteen. Namine, if she won, would be the youngest wife in history. She is only fifteen even though she looked younger than that with her porcelain doll features. She turned toward us, smiling nervously, "I know this is the just the sign up but I'm so nervous."

"You'll be fine," Olette said smiling, cheering her up. "All you have to do is get in line and you'll be on your way." Pence and Hayner nodded in agreement. Hayner nudged me when Namine looked at me for reassurance. I smiled. "You'll be fine Nami," I reassured, using her childhood nickname. Namine beamed at us and skipped towards the line.

Hayner squeezed my hand, reassuring me and let it go. I turned to look at him, my smile not reaching my eyes.

"No this sweet," a voice said icily. Turning around, we saw a young girl with golden blond hair, fair skin and the deepest blue eyes ever. She was real pretty and we had a good guess that she was from the High Class. She wore a designer dress that bunched at her hip and flowed loosely at a curved around her legs. It was a light color blue that matched her sandals. Of course, Hayner and I knew who she was.

"Hello Princess Mable," I said coolly.

Princess Mable smirked cruelly at us. "If you think your little friend can make it, than she is in for disappointment," she laughed. "Now I have to go, I don't want to be late for my afternoon with Prince Seifer." She smiled and strutted away.

"You know her?" Pence asked his eyes wide in surprise as he watched the princess enter the castle.

"Unfortunately," Hayner muttered under his breath. Olette shook her head. "Wow, she's not nice at all," she said. I snorted a bit, "No she's not." Anger boiled inside of me. I knew for certain I wouldn't be able to hold back my anger if she had tried anything funny with Namine's chance at the contest. If only I had known how much trouble my anger would get me into.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight Academy

**Author's Note:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters except my own! Thank you for the reviews everyone! Enjoy and please review!

CHAPTER SIX

It was sometime after the sign up and everyone went off to school. Classes were just barely starting when Namine and I walked into art class. The teacher and the students turned to look at us with a mixture of expressions; anger, disgust, happiness and cruel. Even the teacher looked like she had seen something that wasn't supposed to be there. Finally I had enough.

"What?" I barked, my earlier anger from the run in with the princess was still there but just below simmering but the looks we received well that didn't help as the anger grew steadily. The teacher blinked. "Take your seats," she said and turned towards the board. Huffing in annoyance, I led Namine to our usual seats and sat down, taking out our sketchbooks. Class started like normal as usual and I kept along with what the teacher had to say till something bounced off the back of my head. "Ow!" I muttered and turned to see a pen on the floor behind me. Bending forward, I picked up the pen and put it on the windowsill, trying to keep calm during it and sat back down at my desk. I went back to drawing and something else bounced against my head.

I turned to look to see another pen and growled a bit in irritation and ignored the pen. Namine sent a look of worry towards my way. Sighing a bit and picked up my pencil to start drawing again and something heavier hit me in the back and it thumped on the ground. I gripped my pencil hard till it snapped in two and jumped out of me seat. "What the hell?!" I snapped. A girl with blue hair smirked at me, her red eyes filled with mirth.

"What's the matter Rose?' the girl taunted. "Something wrong?" I glared back at her.

"Rose, don't," Namine begged me. The blue haired girl sneered at Namine. "Back off bitch," she said. That did it. Lunging forward, I slammed my fist into the girl's cheek, hearing something crack as she fell out of her seat.

"Rose!" Namine said her blue eyes wide. The teacher didn't even look up from her desk as the students gathered around and chanted, "Fight, fight, fight!"

The girl aimed a punch at my gut but I dodged at the last minute, grabbing her arm and flung her over my shoulder, watching the girl bounce on the floor. Wasting no time, I kicked her in the back. The girl grunted and bit my leg, sinking her teeth into my skin till it broke, blood pooling around her teeth and wound. I hissed in pain and grabbed her by the hair, slamming her face into the ground. None of us heard the door open as the principal and Prince Seifer enter the room, seeing me and the blue haired girl fight. The girl and I eye were both sporting wounds, her a broken nose and me with a bleeding leg.

"Enough!" the principal yelled, getting everyone's attention except me and the blue haired girl. She was able to get in a punch to my jaw and I grabbed her arm, twisting it till she screamed. Soon something pulled us away and it was the principal, glaring down at us. "I am surprised at the both of you. I think it's time we go to my office ladies." His tone left no room for argument. I could feel Seifer's eyes boring into my head but I didn't dare look him because I didn't want to see what? Anger? No. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. My leg stung from where the girl had bitten, feeling the blood run down. The principal escorted us to the office, setting me down in a chair as he went to talk to the blue haired girl.

The nurse came and cleaned the bite wound on my leg as I waited, not really hearing much from the office except for a few strange noises that sounded like…moaning? I blinked a bit at this, also hearing the chair squeak a bit and more sounds that sounded awfully like moaning. I was repulsed at this, knowing exactly what was going on. A half an hour later of waiting, the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled blue haired girl as she ran her fingers through her messy blue hair, sneering at me as she left.

"Rose, come in here," the principle called out. Sighing a bit, I got out of my chair and limped into the room, closing the door behind me and stood in front of his desk, not wanting to sit in the chairs now. The principle stared at me as if I was some sort of animal instead of a person. "Rose…I don't know what to do with you. If it's not Amanda you're getting into fights with, it's other members of your class. Your temper is out of control and letting Master Splinter teach you doesn't seem to help."

My stomach tightens at his words as the feeling of dread hit me like a ton of bricks, my throat getting dry.

"Rose I am sorry but I going have to expel you from Twilight Academy," the principal said sternly.

My heart dropped.

To Be Continued…


End file.
